


Who Hurt You?

by vsnow



Series: Grindeldore One-Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Grumble is my new favorite character, Implied Sexual Content, Large passage of time, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, change of heart?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:56:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17698058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsnow/pseuds/vsnow
Summary: It was never truly a question he needed answered.





	Who Hurt You?

_Who hurt you?_

It was never truly a question he needed answered.

~*~

“And who might this be?” Gellert slowly rose from his chair, directing his attention toward the man following his aunt.

The man opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the overeager woman, “Albus Dumbledore.” She said, stepping aside and practically pushing the man forward.

 _How heartless._ Gellert thought, it was as though his aunt was feeding pray to a lion, “Such a familiar name.”

“I have written copious amounts.” The lamb spoke so softly, as though embarrassed by his own achievements.

And that is when it struck, “Yes. I think I remember.” Gellert had imaged the author to be some old thing, not at all a youth such as himself. He immediately went to shake his hand in greeting, intrigued by the other instantly, “You’re research is unmatched.”

“And you are?” Albus asked.

Realizing his faux pas, “Gellert Grindelwald.” He was quick to say as Albus took his hand.

Blue eyes did not go unnoticed as they fleetingly flickered over his body. Gellert could not help but smile.

_How easy to read… and those easy to read are easy to control._

“Would you show me around?

~*~

Albus’s eyes were alight as he listened. Gellert felt as though he was finally preaching to an audience who heard him, it was empowering.

But he was quick to remind himself of that gaze…

The only reason Albus listened to him and agreed with him so willingly was because he wanted him. For if not, Gellert was sure Albus would have never given him the time of day.

But that was no matter.

Albus was intelligent and talented with magic. For someone like him to be interested in his plan would be a great asset. And what luck to already know a weakness to use and exploit.

“Would you join me?”

~*~

“I will show you a night you will not soon forget.”

The promise made Albus’s cheeks flush, embarrassed but all too eager at the proposition.

Albus had proven his brilliance on multiple occasions and Gellert now found himself willing to give anything to keep him by his side.

Gellert was not above seduction, and all the better that Albus was a very attractive man.

Albus looked into his eyes like a spring doe, so pure and full of the uncertainties of first love, yet so full of want.

And Gellert was willing to give him whatever he could want. Everything that is except for a reciprocation outside of the pleasure. The kiss he gave was deep, almost harshly so, as if to show just how little he felt.

A moment of disbelief crossed Gellert, slowing him, as he felt confident arms wrap around him. They pulled him forward even deeper, forcing him to fall against the other man.

As he opened his eyes he found only blue looking back at him.  

Perhaps Albus was not as innocent as he had once believed. It was a not at all unwelcomed surprise, a small smile curled on his lips as Albus once again captured him.

Gellert wasted no time taking to his work, not at all wishing to be caught off guard.

But he was, time and time again.

For every move he made he was met with in return. Unrelenting with this other man that Gellert found himself lose why he had begun this cruel dance. All reason for the seduction was forgotten as Gellert’s mind clouded over.

And despite his earlier promise, he found himself wondering.

_Who will truly remember this night more?_

~*~

Conversations strayed to anything the two could think in the moment, they spoke of their lives and studies, comparing notes of all they had learned over the years.

And of course they planned. Together they planned Gellert’s revolution.

At least, that is how it began. Albus was quick to find a voice within those plans, challenging the other on certain issues. He was not afraid to stand strong on topics he found important.

“But we should be rid of them all.” Gellert tried yet again to persuade him, “They are too dangerous.”

“And I say again.” Albus repeated, his eyes as firm as his words, “How will you gain any followers if you keep that talk up? No one wishes to believe themselves genocidal, no one truly wishes to be seen as wicked. At the very least you must see my point.”  

It was not at all what Gellert had originally proposed-

“Besides they will not have to know any of our true plans until we have full control. At that point they will not stand up to us, they **won’t** **be able** to stand against us.”

-Perhaps it was better.

It was through conversations like these that Gellert finally realized. It was not as he had originally thought, that Albus was merely agreeing out of attraction. Albus had taken to his ideas because he too believed.

Yes Albus’s methods were different, but the nature between them was similar.

In was through these conversations that a strange symptom came over him. It persisted despite Gellert’s best explanations.

It was their quickly developing plans and desire for them to come to fruition…

Even still, it would leave him feeling as though he was drowning whenever he looked to the other man. He wished to take that feeling and drown it with him.

_Why will my heart not be still?_

~*~

Gellert had asked Albus to introduce him to Ariana. After all, they would be taking her along with them. She was a skittish thing, sitting silently in a chair knitting and paying them little mind.

This would not do, Gellert knew he would have to be the first to speak if there was to be any sort of connection.

“You knit beautifully.” He praised, looking at the sweater she was weaving together, “I have only attempted a straight chained blanket myself.”

Instead of catching Ariana’s interest he only managed to receive a response from Albus, “You knit?”

“Crochet actually.” Gellert specified, “Of course, every self-respecting man must know how to such things, mend cloths and take care of house.”

Albus a seemed a bit shocked by this.

“Is it not this way?” Gellert questioned, “What did you do when life taught such lessons?”

“Study.”

Gellert was about to retort when…

A small giggle rang out in the room, “Albus and Aberforth are shit at homemaking.”

“Ariana.” Albus gently scolded her language.

“It is true.”

Gellert turned to Ariana. She did not return his gaze, but she did keep that smile on her face as she spoke again, “I’ve always wanted someone to knit with.”

“If you will have me. I would be happy to spend time with you.”

“Me as well.” Albus added, a bit franticly. He seemed excited for a possible bridge between the three.

Gellert watched as Ariana regarded her brother.

Albus lit up.

Gellert was glad for this…

This is what their life could be like.

That was when he felt something pull on his coat. He turned to see.

“A goat?”

“His names Grumble.” Aberforth chuckled. He had been standing not to far off, watching the scene unfold, not at all caring that the goat had found himself such an unconventional snack. Aberforth’s laughter only grew as Gellert attempted to pull his coat away from the goat’s mouth.

“Baaaa” The goat protested, finally letting go.

Albus sigh and stood up to have a talk with his brother, picking up the baby goat and taking it with him.

Gellert watched as the bothers spoke softly to one another. “I will be right back.” Albus promised before leaving to return the goat to the barn.

After Albus had left, Aberforth turn to Gellert with a genuine smile.  

“What is that face for?” Gellert asked suspiciously. Aberforth had never once smiled at him and yet now he did so without reason. _What an idiot._

“Oh nothing.” Aberforth waved him off, “Just that I have come to realize something. And in that realization I can rest easy knowing that regardless of whatever plans you have with my brother, it is not he that is being played for a fool.”

“And what does that mean?”

~*~

Gellert watched over Albus as he worked. The auburn haired man was passionate in his work.

Albus now posed infiltrating the ministry and taking it down from the inside rather than an external takeover.

It was not what Gellert had planned, nor did he like how long it would take for change to come. Even still, Gellert now found himself… agreeing.

As to why he agreed so easily was another question entirely.

Respect at the other who was just as talented as he. Awe in the fact that someone could be so similar to him. L-

Whatever it was, Gellert still remembered Aberforth’s words. And he found himself fearing that perhaps Albus had had a similar line of thought upon their meeting. It was uncanny how much they shared, why would that be any different.

Blue eyes turned up to him, they twinkled at him, hiding something from him. He winked ever so slightly as if to confirm Gellert’s private thoughts.

Had Albus known the entire time Gellert’s intent to use him, had he played into that, using Gellert’s own arrogance against him.

Gellert hated the feeling it gave him. For the first time in his life he was placed on the other side of his actions. Albus was the only one who could cause so much change in him, so much questioning and uncertainty.

This was not at all what was planned-

The blond slowly bridged the distance between them. Pausing in wait as blue eyes never faltered from his own. Albus lean the rest of the way, meeting their lips in a gentle kiss.

-but perhaps it was better.

As Albus pulled away, Gellert’s thoughts turned outward, as he questioned,

“So what spell is this that you have used on me?”

~*~

To any normal wizard the dream would have meant nothing, but Gellert knew different. He saw Albus betray their plans, **their** plans. In his dream he begged Albus to come with him, swearing his loyalty and affections, pledging to follow him toward whatever end he desired.

But had not been enough.

Gellert awoke to a feeling of powerless and -

_I will not lose him._

-possession.

Feelings spurned on by a mere dream, not at all reality… yet.

He quickly found his way to Albus’s side, a new plan in tow.

They had bound their bodies and minds.

Their hearts?

Only a poet cares for the heart.

What Gellert wanted was more, he wished for a troth, for their very souls to never be parted.

“Will you form a Blood Pact with me?”

~*~

The very mixing of their blood, or perhaps because of it, Gellert’s dream still came to pass. Instead of the pact being the answer it only created another question. And this question Gellert already knew the answer to.

The duel that would resonate through the three for their lifetime only seemed to last moments.

And when it was done Ariana lay dead on the floor, Aberforth and Albus at her side.

She did not look the same as the child Gellert had once spent many enjoyable hours with.

He turned his eyes away.

It was such a shame. He had truly wished to help her, help Albus.

_Albus._

Gellert looked to him, finding any anger that had once been had now faded from his eyes. In that moment Gellert saw a young man who had just lost another family member, this time one he had been charged with protecting. All those blue eyes held now was fear.

Fear of having possibly been the cause of Ariana’s death.

Fear of Gellert… and even more confusing, the fear of losing him.  

The conflict within that single emotion brought tears to his eyes.

Albus had to know that Gellert now could no longer stay here, he had to understand this as he mouthed a silent ‘please’ though tears.

_Didn’t he know-_

Albus had to know that what they were over the past months was merely business and nothing more.

_Wasn’t it-_

Out of all the questions the summer had posed to him. Gellert did not even have to wonder for an answer.

_Who hurt you?_


End file.
